


The Last Time

by UnmaskedCardinal (sturms_sun_shattered)



Series: Rito Chronicles Smut [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Cloaca, Infidelity, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Porn with Feelings, Unrequited, complicted feelings, cuddling that progresses to sex, gesane isn’t much better, guy pushes the expectations of friendship, literally just these two being terrible to each other when they think they’re being kind, they are fully taking advantage of each other, this is not a sweet fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturms_sun_shattered/pseuds/UnmaskedCardinal
Summary: Guy appears late at night in Gesane's roost looking for comfort and sets off a series of poor decisions.Gesane knew they had crossed that line and he couldn’t be brought to care.  Why, after all, should he care when Guy was so insistent upon dashing his heart over and over against him?  Why should he care when he knew what Guy could do for him?
Relationships: Gesane/Guy (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Rito Chronicles Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094264
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [acacias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acacias) who beta reads everything with such enthusiasm and thoughtfulness and always makes me want to write more.
> 
> Takes place a little over a year after [The World in Colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176276) in that 6 year gap between chapters 28 and 29 of _Age of Intolerance_.

“ _Gesane_.”

The whisper would wake him from the deepest of slumbers, from leagues away, hissed on the wind and rustling through his feathers. It was soft, a breath of air, vapour in the cold. No one spoke his name as Guy did.

“Are we under attack?” Gesane managed, swallowing his sleep as he roused himself. 

Stupid to assume such a thing, really, Gesane thought as he pushed himself up on his elbow; Guy had whispered his name. Had they been under attack Gesane would have surely been awakened more roughly and likely by Mazli.

“No, I—I needed...”

Guy stood shaking, his brood patch hastily wrapped against the early spring chill. Even in the dim light from the boardwalk, Gesane could see he hadn’t preened himself today, perhaps even longer.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want this,” Guy said in a shaky whisper. “Maybe it’s not even mine!”

“Don’t do this to yourself,” Gesane said, reaching over the edge of the hammock for Guy’s hand.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I know you’ve had watch the past few days. I don’t know where else to go,” Guy rambled and Gesane pulled him a little closer.

“I don’t mind,” Gesane lied.

“Gesane, I can’t go back,” Guy gasped, holding his chest.

As much as he wanted to rise and comfort Guy, the watches had been rearranged to accommodate Guy’s absence and Gesane felt the change in rotations acutely. With a wary glance to the neighbouring roost on this level, Gesane tugged on Guy’s wing, inviting him into the hammock with him. He was far too worn to worry about the consequences at this late hour.

As expected, Guy didn't hesitate, carefully climbing into the hammock to curl up against Gesane. The soft wrap around Guy’s waist caught uncomfortably on Gesane's feathers as Guy settled back against him. As the hammock stilled, Gesane dropped a wing heavily over Guy, and Guy pulled it close, pressing it against his unclothed breast. Beneath his open hand, Gesane could feel the wildly beating heart.

“You’re panicking,” Gesane observed.

“No.”

“You are; you’re shaking.”

“Maybe if you were brooding some bastard egg—”

“It’s your egg.”

“I wish it weren’t!” Guy whispered harshly. “I’m not ready! Who knew Ce would be fertile?”

“Or that you would be?” Gesane mumbled against the back of Guy’s head.

“Either of us! Harth and Antilli struggled for years and Ce and I get one in our first year of marriage? It’s not right!”

“Why didn’t you—” Gesane trailed off.

“What?”

“Let your arrows fly past the target.”

“I tried,” Guy huffed. “I don’t want to talk about this.”

“You don’t have to,” said Gesane, perfectly willing to lie in silence.

Gesane folded one wing beneath his head, the other still pressed against Guy’s breast. Though Guy shivered beside him, Gesane found it difficult to keep his eyes open.

“Please talk to me,” Guy whispered.

“You’re already in my hammock, just go to sleep.”

“I can’t. I’m so exhausted but I can’t...”

Gesane had never known Guy to be so unsettled. He had been a wreck the night before he was to wed, but his father had taken him on a flight and Gesane had not seen him again until he stood before the effigy of the Goddess by Ce’s side. Gesane wished Ralazo was still with them to calm Guy now.

“Close your eyes,” Gesane said, tightening his wing around Guy.

“You’re certain you’re alright with this?”

“Unless you have something other than sleep in mind...” Gesane warned.

“ _Pft_. You couldn’t be roused for it.”

“Too right.”

The silence lingered between them and Gesane drew in a deep breath, letting his mind drift.

“Could we run away?” Guy whispered.

“No.”

“Then I think I shall die here.”

“Sooner than you expect if you don’t close your beak,” Gesane grumbled.

Gesane began to drift once more, lulled by the warmth of a body next to his—even if it was occasionally wracked with nervous shudders.

“I’m scared,” Guy whispered into the dark.

“I know,” said Gesane, not opening his eyes. “But I don’t know how to help you.”

“This helps a little.”

Gesane pressed his forehead to the back of Guy’s neck and pulled him close, trying to soothe him with soft motions on his breast. Guy’s shivering eventually stopped as he drifted off, and Gesane followed shortly, praying that morning light would not find them too swiftly.

\---

It had grown into a habit the past few nights. When Ce would take over holding the egg, Gesane would open his eyes to find Guy waiting. Not wanting to draw attention to the nightly ritual, Gesane had moved his hammock from where it hung near the window to the rafters, just under the peak of his roof. Here, he hoped that they might be shielded from the prying eyes of their fellow Rito.

The night before, when Gesane had slept through Guy’s whisper, Guy had simply climbed into the hammock with him. That morning, Gesane had awoken to find Guy curled around him, their primaries entwined. Gesane politely did not mention Guy’s cloaca, swollen and damp, had been pressed against his tail feathers.

Gesane hated to admit how he longed to be held once more, and he hated even more to admit how well he and Guy fit in each other’s wings. Nocturnal arousal aside, Gesane had rarely felt such safety in his life as when Guy held him. He had forgotten how pleasant it was to just be near another, to share in the warmth of their body. As those reminders of the closeness he and Guy had once shared began to reappear in their new routine, Gesane knew it must come to an end.

That night, Gesane returned from his watch, Mazli chatting away beside him as they trudged up the boardwalk, bone weary. As his roost came into view, Gesane was alarmed to see the weight of another in his hammock.

“Mazli, I have to go,” he stammered, panic rising in his chest.

“I was headed past your roost anyway,” Mazli said, casting Gesane an irritated glance.

“No! I mean—I’m—”

“Is...is that Guy in your roost?” Mazli asked, his eyes following Gesane’s anxious glance.

Sudden fear overtaking him, Gesane caught Mazli by the fabric of his scarf and slammed him hard against the pillar.

“If you say anything to anyone, I swear I will run you through,” Gesane hissed, his wing shaking, tears of frustration building in his eyes.

“Gesane,” Mazli whispered. “I like you two together.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gesane gasped, releasing Mazli, sickened by what this paranoia had turned him to. “This isn’t us together. Guy’s married.”

“As if you’re the only two who sneak around,” Mazli scoffed.

“Say you’re not going to tell anyone.”

“Gesane...”

“ _Say it_!” Gesane hissed.

“I’m not going to tell anyone,” Mazli said, shoving him away, and heading up the boardwalk. “Get over yourself, Gesane.”

Gesane stared after Mazli, swiping a wing across his eyes as he collected himself and prepared to confront Guy.

His heart pounding, Gesane stalked to his roost, hoping that the words would come to him by the time he reached the doorway. He barged inside and prodded at the bottom of the hammock, furious that Guy had taken it upon himself to see himself in.

“We need to talk!” Gesane hissed up at him.

“You talk? That would be new,” came Guy’s voice, thick with tears.

As always, hearing Guy in such pain, Gesane couldn’t carry through with his anger. His eye twitching, Gesane pulled himself up into the hammock with Guy, balancing over him as it swung under their combined weight.

“You—you can’t keep coming in here,” Gesane told him.

“I’ll stop,” Guy said, wiping at his eyes. “I just needed to get away.”

“You always need to get away.”

“Between Ce and my mother...I should have fled. Why did I let myself get tangled in this?”

“Guy...”

“I only stay for you!” he hissed.

Overwhelmed though he was to hear it, Gesane was not surprised. Though they had sworn to remain as friends, the lines blurred in times such as these and Gesane could hardly deny how he missed Guy’s company on patrols.

“I know,” Gesane quietly admitted.

“I’m lonely,” whispered Guy, reaching up for him. “I’m always so lonely.”

Gesane did not resist as Guy pulled him down beside him. As Guy pressed his face to Gesane’s cuirass and Gesane wrapped him in his wings, he knew they had crossed that line and Gesane couldn’t be brought to care. Why, after all, should he care when Guy was so insistent upon dashing his heart over and over against him? Why should he care when he knew what Guy could do for him?

Guy leaned up to brush his beak tentatively to Gesane’s and Gesane let it happen, returned the affectionate gesture because he knew where it would lead, and it had been so, _so_ long. As Guy’s wing skirted beneath Gesane’s fauld, seeking permission, Gesane grasped his wrist and guided him to the soft down that concealed his cloaca.

“Are you sure?” Guy whispered, his fingers tracing their familiar trail.

“Don’t ask me that.”

Guy nodded as his fingers grazed Gesane’s vent, still flush with his skin, but swelling slightly with arousal as Guy massaged him. They might be caught, Gesane thought, his heart racing, and he found his usual fear had been replaced by his desperation to get off.

Gesane struggled out of his cuirass and fauld as Guy stroked him, awakening that ache where his legs met. The armour hit the rug below and Gesane lay back, letting Guy do with him as he pleased. 

One hand between them still rubbing furiously at Gesane’s swollen vent, Guy wrapped the other around Gesane’s neck and pulled him in to touch beaks once more. Gesane wanted to pull away; a hand on his cloaca was nothing more than a path to getting off, but this was intimate and frightening and full of Guy’s misplaced affection for him.

“Touch me back,” Guy begged.

“Only if you keep your beak to yourself,” Gesane said shakily.

Gesane couldn’t see his expression in the dark as he pulled back, but he knew that Guy was hurt, the pleasant motion that teased him to arousal halted.

“I...don’t want us to be confused about what this is,” Gesane tried to explain.

“I won’t touch your beak,” Guy negotiated.

“Don’t touch my face at all.”

“Alright.”

That still left his neck though, and as Gesane loosened the warm wrap that kept the cold from Guy’s brood patch, Guy nuzzled against his throat, his furcula, that searching tip nipping at the feathers on his shoulders. It was only that experienced hand on his vent that kept Gesane from pushing Guy away.

“Are you having trouble?” Guy asked, his finger gently circling the still dry rim.

“There’s—” Gesane huffed, embarrassed and frustrated. “I’m tired.”

“I’ll get you there,” Guy assured him. “If that’s what you want.”

“Yeah,” Gesane nodded. “I haven’t in...a long time.”

Guy must have known there had been no one else, how could there have been? Only his intense familiarity with Guy allowed Gesane to let him close enough for such an exchange. Gesane had often watched jealously as others found their affairs, seemingly with such ease while he found himself alone with his own wing, wishing he could move past whatever stood in his way.

As Gesane lay back, Guy took Gesane’s wing and trailed it down through the warm, bare patch of skin to his own arousal. As Gesane slid his fingers over Guy’s engorged cloaca, Guy reached down to take a bit of his own slick and draw it over Gesane’s vent.

“What do you think of when you do this on your own?” Guy asked, feathery fingertips still gentle on Gesane as they circled.

“Nothing...just...finishing,” Gesane murmured, relaxing under Guy’s touch.

“I fucked a Hylian shield surfer in the mountains,” Guy told him. “He pushed into me and I thought I would die from the pleasure. When I have to...with Ce...I think of that. Nothing since has compared.”

“A Hylian?” Gesane asked in disbelief, the pressure to perform easing as he and Guy lay side by side, stroking one another and talking.

“It was...unbelievable,” said Guy. “I would do it over given the chance.”

Gesane closed his eyes, focused on the feel of Guy’s finger pressing against his opening, teasing the slippery bead from him to slick his vent. Even through Gesane’s unease, Guy still knew how to wind him up. Gesane bucked against the touch and Guy gripped his hip, reaching to pull Gesane on top of him as was their old habit.

The hammock swaying dangerously, they shifted to the middle, Gesane grasping the edges as he fell forward between Guy’s open thighs. Guy’s hands dug into Gesane’s hips, dragging him near and closing the gap between them. As they pressed bruisingly close, Gesane slid across Guy’s slick, his throbbing vent catching against Guy’s. Even as Gesane tilted his head back with a gasp, he knew this was a mistake but ground against Guy anyway.

Their cloacae snagged against one another, the slippery trail between them easing their way, warming in the friction between their bodies. It had always been easy with Guy, Gesane thought; he was eager at all times, willing to give where Gesane didn’t know how to. Even as Guy pressed him closer Gesane wondered where the mistake between them had been made, why he couldn’t allow himself this.

“ _Gesane_ ,” Guy whispered harshly, uttering his name with the reverence only he could ever seem to manage.

That was why, Gesane recalled, his blood running cold. He knew better—he _should have_ known better than to let this happen. The mistake was always his, letting Guy get this far and thinking it meant he felt the same, that he _could_ feel the same. He froze, admonishing himself for wanting something more than his own wing when Guy was so vulnerable.

“Don’t stop,” Guy breathed.

The urgency had gone out of it as Gesane slid quickly over Guy’s vent, thinking perhaps Guy ought to at least finish for the trouble Gesane had caused. Though Guy had started this all...

“ _Ah_ , Gesane,” Guy winced, overwrought, and Gesane had hardly realized that Guy had come.

Gesane pulled back and Guy reached forward to finish him, his furious fingers working him as skilfully as his own. Hips bucking and breath coming in gasps, Gesane felt it wash over him as he spilled himself across the exposed skin of Guy’s brood patch. As his vision cleared, he was revolted that he had allowed this to happen again. 

Numb with remorse, Gesane fell forward beside Guy, not fighting the wings that wrapped around him. He pressed his beak against the hammock, furious that his base instincts had won out over common sense. He could feel Guy’s fingers trailing comfortingly through his crest, and nearly wept for thinking that this could have ended any other way.

“I’m sorry,” Gesane choked.

“For what?”

“Leading you on again.”

“I know it wasn’t—I know it’s just...” Guy trailed off.

“Just what?” Gesane breathed.

“I wanted something—this was only about the sex.”

“We need t—can we stop doing these things?”

“Yeah.” Guy’s voice was hollow. “We aren’t—we won’t do this again.”

“Guy, you need to leave,” Gesane whispered, his throat aching.

“Are you alright though?”

“No.”

“I don’t want to leave you like this.”

Gesane flinched at the touch of Guy’s wing on his back, unsure whether he was angrier with himself or Guy.

“Stay away from me for a while,” Gesane begged.

“I don’t...I don’t know who else to turn to.”

“Well, it can’t be me. Not like this.”

Gesane felt the curve of Guy’s beak against the side of his face and he pressed his forehead hard against the coarse fabric of the hammock.

“I’m sorry,” Guy whispered, his breath ruffling the feathers on Gesane’s cheek.

Guy slid from the hammock and left without another word, the sound of his footfalls disappearing out on the boardwalk as the hammock swung beneath Gesane, distressingly empty after so many nights with Guy.

Gesane lay face down until morning, too anxious to sleep. When the sun’s rays danced across the floorboards below, Gesane roused himself enough to move his hammock back from the rafters to its usual place in the window frame. 

Sick with regret, Gesane lay back in his hammock, visible to all who passed on the boardwalk. He hoped that such exposure would remind him to sleep alone from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and love to the Guy/Gesane fans out there ♥


End file.
